


Headed Straight For The Castle

by queenofthegetaway



Series: BADLANDS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Allison Argent, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Most Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison Argent realized that what her grandfather had done to the code this is how she handled it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headed Straight For The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This and all pieces of this series are based on BADLANDS songs by Halsey. Also they may not be connected to each other. I'll specifically mention if they are.

Kate was dead. The cameras at the funeral just pissed Allison off. When her grandfather showed up and smiled as he lowered his daughter into the ground Allison knew something was changing. She knew the truth now all of it. When she felt her grandfather's hand manipulating her the way her aunt had before him she knew what she had to do.  
She took over. The Argents had always been a matriarchal group of hunters and technically Allison should be their leader. So she started calling the shots. Openly dating Scott was her first move. Then she started retraining all of the Argents. She changed the code. She gained the trust of the pack in Beacon Hills and then all the packs in the surrounding area. Sure their were casualties on the part of the hunters but truly they were a dying breed. She watched as one by one they were picked off. In the end it was just her and her father. Then when he died she went to Scott and asked him for the bite. Most of the pack warned him not to. They had finally all graduated high school. Scott ended up giving in. Within the week a rogue alpha came through and Allison was the one to rip out his throat and the rest of the pack stood by frozen as they watched the blood drip off her hands and the red bleed into her irises. There was another alpha in Beacon Hills and everything was about to change again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I might flesh it out more later. But yeah I hope some of the others will be longer and I hope you like it! I love the song, well the album, so this is just something I thought would be cool to do. If there's anything else you think I should tag please tell me. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
